


Clyde Logan x Stripper!Reader One Shot.

by AstromechDroid



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Adam Driver characters, Clyde Logan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Logan Lucky - Freeform, Smut, Stripper Reader, cauliflower plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstromechDroid/pseuds/AstromechDroid
Summary: I saw someone somewhere on Tumblr request stripper!reader x Clyde Logan Has (I honestly can't remember what blog it was, I'm so sorry guys), and  it got me thinking.... 7 hours later and no sleep and I present to you Stripper!Reader x Clyde Logan getting freaky at the Duck Tape after closing hours!
Relationships: Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Clyde Logan x Stripper!Reader One Shot.

Times are tough at the moment, and money is tight, people just ain’t got the income to spend and The Duck Tape just ain’t bringing in the money like it used to. Jimmy thinks it’s about time Clyde diversifies the place, something new and modern to attract new custom. At first Clyde thinks he’ll suggest bring in some live bands, but when Jimmy mentions strippers, that a stripper night each week would bring in a new crowd? Well his crazy plan isn’t exactly to Clyde’s liking, to say the least, and Earl, along with a few of the other old regulars think the place is finally going to the dogs, that Jimmy has lost his mind. Yet Clyde needs to do something, so reluctantly he agrees.    
  
The hiring process ain’t fun. Trust Jimmy to leave it all up to him even though it was originally his idea! Poor Clyde has to sit and conduct all these interviews. He isn’t too sure what to ask, and he finds himself a blubbering mess. This just ain’t gentleman-like and it’s an uncomfortable position for the reserved man.   
  
Then he interviews you. He didn’t believe it at first when you’d turned up one day asking about the position. You were so sweet and polite, shy and almost innocent. Not at all like the woman he interviewed last week who tried to seduce him there and then. In hind sight he thinks that woman didn’t actually want the job, that she’s wasn’t even a professional stripper and was merely trying her luck, but still! He can’t possibly imagine you taking your clothes off and dancing around the newly installed pole that Jimmy sorted. Yet maybe he can… . You’re so enthusiastic, and have such a pretty smile and sparkling eyes, Clyde just can’t find it in his heart to refuse you the job, even though deep down he’d been holding out in attempt to convince Jimmy this just wasn’t gonna work.   


  
****************

  
It’s been exactly three months since the stripper night started, 9am until close, every Thursday. You’re the most dedicated staff member Clyde has ever hired, always on time, always professional, a kind face to him every time you greet him. He lets you get changed in his office, he doesn’t like the thought of you scrambling around in a toilet stall. Your work persona is one of confidence, when you’re on that little stage you’re a whole different person, moving your body in time to the music, drawing all the attention with your expert dances, a pretty little outfits which will shortly be abandoned.   
  
Jimmy was right, this certainly did the trick and suddenly Clyde is serving a whole array of new faces. Yet you’re also proving a bit of a distraction. He can’t help but give you an occasional glance, sneaking peaks between making drinks, just as your ass brushes up against that damn pole, willing the growing erection in his pants to calm down. Sometimes you look his way, and he could swear you were smiling back just for him, makes his heart skip a little beat, as you switch from one erotic pose to another, gaining a series of whistles from the crowd. 

Of course he wants to make sure you’re alright too, and he keeps a keen eye on the punters, wary of any of them getting too close to you, or a bit too handsy when you bestow a rare lapdance. A precious thing like you doesn’t deserve the grubby hands of all those guys, you deserve something better, someone who’d be a real gentleman to you, and look after you. Yep, he doesn’t want to admit it, but he thinks he might be falling for you.  
  


****************  
  
Clyde is surprised to see you enter the bar one night, makes him do a double take because it ain’t a Thursday, and you’re dressed all casual, in a pretty little lacey blouse and criminally short shorts, that he likes maybe just a little too much. Sure he’s seen you in your outfits, even seen you throw your bra at a willing onlookers more times than he can count now, but something about you looking so relaxed has him feeling some type of way.    
  
“Hey Clyde,” you greet him shyly, making your way over the bar floor and taking a seat at a vacant barstool.    
  
He offers a sheepish grin, before quietly replying, “What can I do for you tonight, Darin’?”    
  
“Oh, well I was meant to be meeting a friend a couple of towns over, but she cancelled last minute, so I thought I’d drop by for a drink, didn’t have anything better to do,” you explain, beaming up at him all the while. Then you suddenly turn serious, “I hope you don’t mind,” like your presence would be a bother.    
  
“Not at all Darlin’,” he shakes his head, “Can’t believe anyone would stand a pretty thing like you up.” He cringes at himself immediately afterwards. What is he saying?! That’s not the way a gentleman talks to his employees, shouldn’t flirt with them, but he can’t help it, and the way the blush creeps over your cheeks and your grin grows bigger than imaginable, he knows you don’t mind. He quickly makes you your favourite drink, on the house of course.    
  
The night goes by smoothly, and you share light conversation between Clyde serving drinks. By the time only the regulars are left, Clyde pours a drink and allows himself to join you. Your words remain relaxed, topics ranging from how Clyde obtained Duck Tape, where you were from before you moved to this lil’ old town, and the upcoming infamous Logan barbeque. Before you both know it, Earl is the only when left, and now even he is bidding goodnight.    
  
Clyde has to admit, he’s been enjoying your company so much, he just has to ask you to stay for one more. “On the house,” he winks, striding over to the entrance door to flip the closed sign.    
  
“Alright then, if you insist!” You concede, playfully returning the wink, and you both cheer to a good evening once Clyde has returned to the bar and poured the next round.    
  
He feels like he’s in Heaven, hasn’t felt this way in years, from the fluttering in his chest to all the blood seemingly pooling to his dick, as he finally gets a chance to be real close to you, to gaze into your eyes. Maybe he’s had one too many drinks, he doesn’t care. This is nice, just you and him, and music from the juke box filling the otherwise now deserted bar.    
  
“I love this song!” You exclaim, jumping up suddenly, as a new song begins to play. Your sudden movement pulls Clyde out of his dreaming, and he’s watching as you skip over to the juke box to turn up the song, some lively modern pop thing that he hasn’t heard before, but he’s not really interested in it, all his attention is on you.    
  
You begin to sway in time with the beat, your hips, your feet, your whole body, casting some spell on the reserved bar tender, turning him into a gooey eyed teenager long lost with time You don’t know what comes over you, but you dance your way up the the stage, reaching for the pole and begin to swirl and twirl around it, all the while keeping your eyes locked with Clyde’s. He is mesmerized, you’re so graceful and sexy. He blinks, checking to make sure what is unfolding in front of him is really happening.    
  
“Watch me, Clyde!” You call out, an evil grin plastered on your face, noticing how he’d swallowed hard and his eyes had fluttered shut.    
  
“I am, Darlin’,” his reply is deep and husky and slow.    
  
You giggle in response and return to the routine you’re executing. A leg hooked around the pole, another elegant spin, and gliding down to your knees to unbutton your blouse. It’s quickly shed and thrown into some dark corner of the bar, revealing the pale blue satin bra beneath.    
  
Clyde is still sat on the bar stool, unable to conceal his growing hardness any longer. He knows it’s unprofessional, and he’s not being at all gentleman-like, feasting his eyes on you like this, but now he has the chance, he’s going to do it, especially since you’ve just said you want him to. He palms at the tent in his pants as you shimmy your ass around the role, grinding against it, and he swallows down again, letting his mind wander to explicit thoughts. 

You can see what you’re doing to him, this giant man melting for you, just like you’ve imagined doing for as long as you’ve worked here, and now it’s finally happening. You hook your thumbs into the belt loops of your shorts, pulling down teasingly. Another rotation and your fingers move to the zipper, and you’re pulling the shorts down until panties that match your bra are completely on view. The shorts soon meet the same destination as your blouse.    
  
If he thinks his eyes are already popping out of his head, and his dick is uncomfortably tight against his pants now, straining for release, Clyde don’t know nothing until he sees you slip your hands behind your back to unclasp your bra. In one fluid movement, it’s off, your tits bouncing free and the fabric is hauled in his direction, sliding along the wooden floor not far from his feet. He wets his lips nervously, overcome with lust, watches the way your nipples pebble at the sudden cool air.    
  
Before Clyde can even process your next move, you’re strutting towards him, confident, and sexy, and biting your lip, shaking your curves in an irresistible way. When you get to him, he sees you hesitate, just for a second, before you’re swinging a leg over him and straddling his lap. His breath hitches somewhere in his throat, as you start to trace your fingers through his long luscious hair, and push your chest into him. You can’t help but grind down just a little on his erection, the satin fabric of your panties refusing to gain much friction.    
  
Clyde’s arms hoover away from you. He wants to touch you, dreamed of caressing every inch of you, images of you dancing just for him in his lonely nights, but he can’t do it, doesn’t want to violate you or something in case you don’t want him to. He knows the crowd ain’t allowed to touch, God forbid any one of them lay even a finger on you or they’ll find their ass kicked out of this here bar, so now he doesn’t know what to do.   
  
“It’s okay, Clyde, you can touch me,” you whisper, leaning into his ear and planting a kiss there, as if knowing what he’s thinking. You take hold of his hand, bringing his fingers to your lips to pepper with kisses before guiding it to cup at your breasts.    
  
A lustful grunt escapes him as he fondles you, hand switching between squeezing each breast and playing with your nipples, coaxing sweet whimpers from you, your wetness growing with each touch. Your hands return to playing with his hair, pulling him closer and closer to you. He knows he’s not just some guy you’re dancing for when you tentatively meet his plumb, pink lips with your own, and the gentle peck turns fervent with need. He knows he is something more to you, though he can’t possibly understand why, what with his injury and the Logan curse, can’t figure why you’d pick him. He doesn’t dwell on it, lifting his hips to press himself further against your rocking hips, finally seeking the sensation he’s been resisting all damn night.    
  
You pull away, and he thinks he’s gone too far, but when you drop your hands to his belt buckle, he knows different. With a glazed over expression of total adoration, he lets you work the leather free, moving to the fly of his jeans.    
  
“Oh honey, someone’s desperate,” you smirk at his bulge.    
  
Clyde’s jaw tightens, attempting to steady his breathing, and his racing heart, drunk on desire as you pull his aching cock free at last from the constraints of his jeans. He sees your mouth drop open, knows already you’re stunned at the size of him.    
  
“Oh wow… you’re so big!” your words fall out, confirming his thoughts.    
  
“Ain’t a problem, is it”? He asks nervously, knowing all too well that when woman say they like big cocks, they don’t mind quite that big.    
  
You shake your head eagerly, dismissing his concern, a lick of your lips displaying only your hunger for him, and Clyde feels himself relaxing. You start to give lazy strokes to his length while you admire it, thick and veiny, and precum beading at his swollen head. You want to suck on it so badly, even though you already know it probably won’t all fit in your mouth, but enthusiasm will make up for it right?    
  
You go to slip off his lap, ready to drop to your knees for him, trying to ignore your own growing need between your thighs, but his hand grabs your upper arm, holding you in place. “Need you now darlin’, need your pussy,” his words are barely above a whisper. “You can do that another time, if ya want.”    
  
You nod, and immediately after you’re both a whirlwind as Clyde sheds himself of his shirt, and pushing his jeans and pants down to pool at his feet. He’s so well built, under those button down shirts and you indulge by splaying your hands across his broad chest. He’s soft but firm, cuddly but could protect you from anything. Very manly, you silently remark to yourself. Then you’re guiding his hand yet again, this time to the hem of your panties and encouraging him to remove them. He does it slowly, savouring every minute, until you’re fully naked in front of him.    
  
You straddle him once more, letting skin rub against skin, your slick coating his length, before you take hold of his shaft once more, readying to guide him into your wet core. He’s so hot and heavy in your grasp.   
  
Clyde gulps, “You sure you’re ready Darlin’? He feels like his hasn’t done anything, that he ought to be a gentleman and get you ready for him, hell he knows you’ll need it.    
  
“I’m ready, Clyde, I promise,” your voice is soft and gentle, like nectar to his ears. With one hand still on his cock, your strokes more urgent this time, your free hand guides his own to your pussy. Clyde takes the cue and slips his thick digits between your soaked folds. Surprise flicks across his face, you weren’t lyin’! The size of his hand could have been confused with roughness, but as he delves deeper to your opening he is nothing but gentle, playing with you, his thumb occasionally brushing over your clit.    
  
As much as you would like him to continue doing just that, you need him inside you just as much as he needs it, and you bat his touch away, leaning up in his lap to positon yourself completely over his length. Slowly, you sit back down, holding him steady as you sink onto him, a mixture of pain and then pleasure as he stretches you open, adulterous moans escaping you both in the moment. He fills you completely, makes you feel full like you never have before.   
  
Once adjusted to him, you begin to ride him, long, slow, teasing rises at first, before euphoria almost takes you over and your pace quickens just a fraction, still managing to retain some control over your senses. Clyde keeps a steady hand on your hip, fingers digging into your flesh, his hips desperately jerking up to meet you, wanting more.    
  
“Faster Darlin’,” he begs, “please!”    
  
You tousle with Clyde’s hair, causing his eyes to roll back in bliss. “You like that, Honey?” A smirk has returned to your face, beaming that you can entice such reaction from this aloof bear of a man.    
  
A breathy ‘yeah’ is all he manages in response.    
  
“You want it faster, honey?” Your voice is tantalizing, taunting.   
  
“Uh-huh, please!” He’s groaning now, and though you could do this forever, right now you know this is pure lust. There will be time for sentimental tenderness later.    
  
Clyde’s eyes start to water as you bounce up and down on his cock with a new urgency. You can’t get enough of him and how good he feels, how impossibly big he is, you don’t know how you’ve survived without it, wished you’d made a move sooner.

He can already feel himself growing close, he won’t dare admit how long it’s been, and he starts blabbering nonsense, half words that he doesn’t have the strength to finish. You feel so good, so tight, on his massive cock, and he’s thought about you doing this so many times since he first met you, and he’s so sorry, he promises he’s a gentleman really, that he’ll make it up to you if you ever want to fuck him again, you probably won’t want to, who’d like him enough to come back for seconds? Next time he’ll let you suck him like you want to, and he’ll east your sweet pussy like his last meal and…   
  
Your lips crash to his, partly to shut him up, and partly because you can’t resist them, stared at them for too long from a distance during your nights working at the Duck Tape. He opens his mouth, letting you gain access, devouring him, and he does the same to you.    
  
Clyde removes his hand from your hip, leaving behind five reddened imprints, and snakes it down between your legs. He’s knows he’s close, he could blow any moment, and he can’t have that without you cumming, the guilt would be too much for his heart, you deserve everything. Your hands leave his hair, slipping to his shoulders to give you more leverage, and you cling on as he gets to work on your clit, delicate swirls delivered by the pads of his fingers that send shivers through your whole body, that make your vision spotted. You throw your head back, cries of pleasure leaving you.    
  
“Gonna cum, Darlin,” he moans, sweat beading at his forehead, a blush swept across his cheeks as he nears his peak, the sight of your body on him just too much for him to take any longer.    
  
“Oh Clyde!” Your cries continue, feeling him swell deep within you. “Yes! Cum in me!”   
  
“Cum for me first darlin’, please, please,” his words are pleading, seeking your own release before he’ll grant himself his, your own sentence almost sending him over the edge there and then.    
  
You feel you body tighten, every muscle and fiber pulled taunt as the pressure builds. Between Clyde’s deep heavy breaths fanning over your breasts, and the continuous work of his skilled fingers, you feel yourself break, orgasm washing over you, blinding you with indescribable pleasure. It lasts forever and yet is all over too quickly, and you coming undone, your cunt clenching him, pulling him in further, is the final push Clyde needs and he pounds his hips upwards, driving to his peak. A guttural groan erupts from him in time with his bursting cock, filling you with rope after rope of cum.   
  
“Ffffuck, Darlin’!” He clings to you, and you cling to him, aftershocks rippling through your bodies.    
  
When it’s all over, his hand drifts back to your hip, holding you down onto him, needing this after glow to last as long as possible. Your foreheads rest against each others’, thundering heartbeats calming in unison, the cool air of the bar drifting around your hot bodies. You chuckle first, and Clyde follows suit, a wide toothy grin you’ve never seen on the man before, one of contentment, and it warms your heart.    


“It’s late Darlin’, let me drive you home?” he speaks at last, breaking the quiet.    
  
“Sure Clyde,” you reply, biting your lip to suppress the beam on your face, and your eyes twinkle at him through your eyelashes. You know this is gonna be one long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
